The present invention relates to a speed alarm system for an automotive vehicle, and more particularly to a speed alarm system adapted to an automotive vehicle for issuing an alarm sound when the actual speed of the vehicle exceeds a speed limit.
As is well known in the prior art, a conventional speed alarm system of this kind is arranged to continuously issue an alarm sound while the actual speed of the vehicle exceeds a desired or command speed. Such a continuous alarm sound will extremely offend the ear of the driver and passengers. Furthermore, the driver cannot recognise an increasing width of the actual speed over the command speed because the command speed is determined in a fixed value.